Kokai
by Shisylia-chan
Summary: Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sakura melindunginya dari serangan Madara. Dan pemuda itu tahu, bahwa peristiwa tersebut akan membawanya ke jurang penyesalan yang paling dalam/For Uchiha Hana Ri-chan's birthday/Don't like, don't read


**Warning : 7.436 words without A/N**

* * *

Sasuke dapat merasakan _cakra_nya perlahan-lahan mulai habis. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tetap stabil. Mata kebanggaan yang biasa digunakannya_—sharingan_—sudah memudar, digantikan dengan _onyx_ kelamnya. Kimono putih yang tadi dikenakannya robek dan terlempar entah kemana. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang penuh dengan goresan luka.

Sasuke merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang, kakinya bergetar—tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya—kemudian limbung. Uchiha terakhir itu menatap sang lawan dengan pandangan sayu. Madara Uchiha, salah satu pendiri Konoha yang dibangkitkan dengan _Edo Tensei_ dan sekarang sedang terperangkap dalam segel. Tetapi bisa dilihat bahwa jurus segel itu mulai melemah, dikarenakan kondisi Sasuke yang hampir tidak mampu lagi menahannya.

Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi hal tersebut sia-sia karena badannya tidak kuat lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan cakra. Matanya melihat salah satu mantan teman setimnya—Naruto—yang juga terkapar tak jauh dari posisinya.

Madara Uchiha berontak dari segel yang mengurungnya, mengeluarkan segala jurus yang ada agar dinding tersebut roboh. Tapi Sasuke tetap memfokuskan _cakra_nya ke arah segel, sehingga tidak mudah bagi Madara untuk kabur.

"SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Ia menopangkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kakinya, "Cih, diamlah."

Hujan membasahi arena perang. Membersihkan darah yang tergenang juga segala kebusukkan di sana. Langit seakan menumpahkan air mata, berduka akan hilangnya lima puluh ribu jiwa dikarenakan manusia yang berperang dengan tameng kedamaian.

Pandangan Sasuke bersirobok ke arah tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Bala bantuan yang dikirimkan oleh markas pusat ternyata tidak dapat membantu banyak dalam menghadapi legenda klan Uchiha.

Sasuke masih berusaha menahan segel. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kedua_ onyx_-nya. Ia memegang sebelah matanya, tampak kesakitan. "Arrgghhh."

Madara tersenyum sinis. Ia tahu, bahwa cakra Sasuke hanya tersisa sedikit, tidak akan cukup sampai menunggu tim penyegel datang. "Kau kesakitan bukan?" tanyanya, pura-pura perhatian seraya mengeluarkan jurus untuk melepas _kekkai_.

Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. "Sialan. Tetap diam di situ, keparat."

"Berani sekali bocah sepertimu mengataiku." Madara berkata datar, tidak ada emosi berarti dalam suaranya. "Kau akan menyesal."

Madara mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam besar yang menyerupai _bijudama_ dan menghantamkannya ke arah _kekkai._

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai batas, dapat dilihat kurungan yang menyegal Madara mulai retak.

"YAAAA, TERUSLAH SEPERTI ITU." Madara tertawa kencang. "KAU TAK BISA MENGURUNGKU DI SINI."

Panas. Sasuke dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan _cakra_nya kembali. Sialan. Jika ia melepaskan Madara, akan ada banyak korban berjatuhan lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

_Kekkai_ belum terbuka sepenuhnya, tetapi Madara sudah melancarkan serangan. Pria itu mengeluarkan elemen petir dari tangannya, membentuk sebilah pedang besar dan tepat mengarahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalak lebar, kakinya mendadak terasa kaku. Ia tahu, dirinya tak punya kesempatan lagi. Kilatan biru itu menyambar lurus ke arahnya.

CRAASSSHH!

Mendadak sosok merah muda telah berada di hadapan Sasuke, melindungi dirinya dari tebasan pedang yang tepat akan mengarah ke dadanya. Rambut itu, mata itu, senyum itu. Seakan semua udara hilang dari paru-parunya, Sasuke merasakan nafasnya sesak.

Sebelum dirinya dapat mengatakan apa pun, tubuh itu sudah terjatuh di depannya. Terkapar tidak bergerak dengan darah yang menyelimutinya.

Tidak.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin.

Sakura?

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH."

.

.

**Kokai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Family/Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC (But I'm trying so hard not to make it), Misstypo?**

**.**

**For Uchiha Hana Richan's birthday**

**Hope you like it, dear XD**

**.**

PERANG dunia _shinobi_ keempat telah berakhir dengan kemenangan yang berhasil diraih oleh lima negara besar. Madara telah tewas dan dunia berakhir dengan kedamaian. Meskipun hal tersebut harus dibayar mahal dengan meninggalnya puluhan ribu _shinobi_ handal yang menyisakan nama sebagai pahlawan.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Kelima desa berusaha membangun kembali tatanan yang sempat goyah akibat perang. Wajah-wajah kesedihan tak luput dari masing-masing desa karena ditinggal keluarga dalam perang. Tetapi hal itu tidak lantas membuat mereka putus asa. Hal tersebut justru menjadi motivasi mereka untuk menciptakan dunia yang damai bagi generasi berikutnya.

Tak terkecuali Desa Konoha. Desa yang terletak di negara Api ini masih dirundung duka karena kepergian sang pemimpin. Tsunade telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan para_ kage_ desa lain.

Upacara pemakaman berlangsung khidmat dengan cuaca yang tampak mendung dan gelap. Memberi atmosfer kesedihan bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Masing-masing dari mereka memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada para _shinobi_ yang tewas. Kaisar juga pemimpin desa lain turut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Gerimis turun membasahi tamu yang hadir, seolah mewakili tangisan manusia. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang repot-repot memakai payung.

Naruto Uzumaki berdiri terpaku di depan gedung Hokage. Tidak hanya dirinya, tetapi hampir semua warga Konoha juga berkumpul di tempat itu. Mata Naruto terasa sembab, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Naruto menatap salah satu gambar yang berjejer di depan. Kakashi Hatake. Guru pembimbingnya, panutannya selama ini, sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah, kini telah gugur di medan pertemuran. Naruto juga menangkap gambar Hokage kelima, salah satu sosok penting bagi Naruto. Wanita yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya agar suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan gelar Hokage.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum miris. Meskipun ia telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara—dibantu oleh sahabatnya—tapi tetap saja hal itu tak dapat menutupi luka hatinya yang ditinggal orang-orang terkasih. Bahu Naruto gemetar, ia menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menutupi isak tangis yang tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan upacara pemakaman dari kejauhan. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sendu atas kepergian mantan gurunya, Kakashi Hatake. Satu-satunya guru yang pernah diakuinya selama ini. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah ia sebut _sensei_. Ayah dari kelompok yang membuatnya mengenal arti persahabatan.

Dirinya berdiri di atas bukit Hokage, memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang berbaris di bawahnya. Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia sudah terlanjur dicap sebagai pengkhianat Konoha, sudah sepantasnya Sasuke bersyukur karena tidak dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Meskipun ia berandil cukup besar dalam kemenangan aliansi Shinobi, tapi toh berita itu belum tersebar seluruhnya, masih ada saja orang awam yang menganggapnya tak lebih dari buronan kelas S.

Sasuke menatap kanvas hitam langit. Sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hanya segelintir ninja medis saja yang bertugas pada saat ini, terasa wajar jika mengingat hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk menghadiri pemakaman.

Di dalam bangunan besar itu, terdapat satu ruangan dimana sosok merah muda sedang terbaring dengan selang oksigen yang menutupi hidung serta mulutnya. Hanya _elektrokardiogram_ yang menandakan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak. Ruangan itu sunyi, terlalu sunyi sehingga siapapun tidak akan menyadari jika ada makhluk hidup di sana.

Haruno Mebuki menggeser pintu ruangan serba putih itu, pakaiannya yang hitam sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan kulit pucatnya. Wanita itu langsung ke rumah sakit setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman, tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari putrinya. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan air mata masih menghiasi pipinya.

Sementara sang suami, Haruno Kizashi mengikuti di belakangnya, rupanya tak jauh berbeda dari Mebuki, raut wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Setelah mendengar Sakura dalam kondisi kritis, mereka berdua tidak henti dilanda kecemasan. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menunggu kepastian dari dokter setelah Sakura melakukan operasi kemarin.

Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu meremas tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Air matanya jatuh pada punggung tangan anaknya. "Ayah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia belum sadar?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

Kizashi berjalan mondar-mandir dalam ruangan, pria itu tidak kalah gelisahnya dengan sang isri. "Tunggulah dokter sebentar lagi."

Suara pintu bergeser mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Naruto, Hinata serta Ino menyeruak masuk dengan buru-buru.

"Paman, apakah Sakura sudah bangun?"

Kizashi diam, sebagai gantinya melirik sedih pada ranjang Sakura.

Ino tak dapat menahan tangisnya melihat kondisi Sakura. Gadis itu memekapkan tangannya ke mulut, meredam isakannya yang keluar, "Sakura," Dirinya benar-benar sedih melihat sahabatnya terbaring seperti ini. "Kenapa?"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun, meskipun dirinya tidak cukup dekat dengan Sakura, tetapi ia juga merasa kehilangan. Ia terisak.

Naruto membelalak lebar. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

Kizashi menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, dia belum datang."

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya menahan emosi, matanya memerah. Merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi salah satu sahabat yang paling berharga baginya. Ia meninju dinding penuh kekesalan.

Tanpa disangka, sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven datang ke ruangan itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya datar.

Mereka semua kontan menoleh ke sumber suara, ekspresi mereka tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seraya menatap datar pada ranjang Sakura.

Kizashi meraung marah. "Kau." Kepala keluarga Haruno itu menunjuk Sasuke berang, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah keturunan Uchiha itu. "Kau yang membuat putriku seperti ini!"

Sasuke tak merespon apa pun. Raut datarnya tetap tak berubah.

Melihat hal tersebut, emosi Kizashi memuncak. "Jangan memasang wajah itu di depanku." Ia menggeram. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menlindungimu. KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI, UCHIHA!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kizashi melayangkan pukulannya ke arah pipi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, meskipun tidak sampai jatuh. Cairan merah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto langsung menyeruak di antara mereka, merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke seolah melindunginya. "Tidak, paman. Tenangkan dulu kepalamu."

Kizashi memijat pelipisnya frustasi, dirinya benar-benar sudah kehilangan kontrol. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kondisi Sakura seperi sekarang ini. "Minggir Naruto. Aku ingin bicara dengan bocah sialan ini."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak akan kalau kau berniat memukulnya." Tegas Naruto, masih merentangkan tangannya.

Kizashi menggeram jengkel. "Kubilang minggir."

"Tidak paman. Hentikan, Sakura akan sedih jika ia mengetahui hal ini."

"Jangan bawa-bawa anakku dalam masalah ini."

Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya sekarang. Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengkhianati Konoha selama bertahun-tahun, ditambah pemuda itu juga pernah berniat ingin membunuhnya, tak lantas membuat Naruto tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya lagi.

"Jangan, Kizashi."

Nyonya Haruno mendadak buka suara seraya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Yang membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu kaget adalah Mebuki yang tiba-tiba menampar Sasuke keras.

PLAK!

"Kembalikan anakku, Uchiha!" Mebuki berkata tajam.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata sedikit pun setelah insiden penamparan itu, masih terlalu _shock_ akan tindakan Mebuki yang tiba-tiba. Iris _emerald_ wanita itu penuh dengan linangan air mata. "Kenapa harus dia yang seperti ini? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati? APA SALAH SAKURA, HAH? JAWAB!" Mebuki mengguncang bahu Sasuke keras-keras.

Sasuke masih tidak merespon. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap _emerald_ yang menangis. "Maaf, maafkan aku."

Mebuki melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Sasuke, ia terisak keras. "Putriku, putri kecilku. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" Mebuki hampir saja jatuh dari posisinya, sebelum sang suami menahannya.

"Tenanglah, tolong tenang."

Mebuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepas pelukan suaminya. "Tenang? Kau memintaku tenang? Dia anakku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia akan selamat atau tidak!"

Mebuki masih menangis keras, sementara semua orang yang di sana tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Uchiha, keluarlah." Kizashi berkata datar.

"Tapi aku—"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan orang tua Sakura. Sementara Hinata dan Ino tetap diam di ruang rawat.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, mereka berdua bersender di dinding rumah sakit. Sasuke duduk di lantai seraya mencengkram kepalanya frustasi.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan paman dan bibi. Mereka hanya, kau tahu… belum bisa menerima kondisi Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan menghiburku. Aku tahu mereka membenciku."

Naruto berusaha tersenyum. "Tahu tidak? Aku berpikir, saat kau tiba-tiba saja datang ke arena pertempuran lalu menolongku, kita akan bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Kakashi-_sensei_, Sakura-_chan_, juga kau dan aku akan kembali bergabung di tim tujuh." Naruto tertawa miris. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini"

Sasuke diam. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, kehilangan Sakura dan Kakashi dalam waktu bersamaan membuatnya sangat menyesal. Andaikan waktu bisa terulang kembali, pengkhianatan dirinya, terbunuhnya Itachi juga kehancuran dunia mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia benar-benar bodoh, terhasut begitu saja hanya karena perkataan Tobi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi aku juga tidak dapat menyalahkan orang tua Sakura. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura-_chan_. Suatu pukulan yang berat mengetahui bahwa anak mereka hampir mati dalam perang."

"…"

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?" Naruto berkata lirih. "Kau dulu hampir berniat membunuhnya dan sekarang dia melindungimu?"

Sasuke tetap diam tak merespon, mata _onyx_-nya menatap koridor rumah sakit dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sangat ingin memukulmu sekarang, sialan. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajah datarmu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Apa kau tidak merasa sedih sedikit pun mengetahui orang yang melindungimu sekarang berada dalam kondisi kritis, HAH?"

"…"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dengan jengkel melihat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar. "SAHABAT KITA SEDANG DALAM KONDISI SEPERTI ITU! BERHENTI MEMASANG TOPENG ITU, UCHIHA!"

"Pukul aku jika itu membuatmu puas."

"Apa?"

"AKU MEMANG SALAH, NARUTO. AKU MEMBIARKAN DIA MELINDUNGIKU!" Sasuke menumpahkan semua emosinya. "AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLONGNYA!"

Naruto tercengang mendengar reaksi Sasuke.

"ANDAIKAN BISA…" Sasuke tampak putus asa. "ANDAIKAN BISA, AKU INGIN MENGGANTIKAN POSISINYA SEKARANG!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar. Tetapi sebelum sempat berkata apa pun, sesosok pria berjas putih berjalan menghampiri kamar Sakura. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung mendatangi dokter tersebut, menghalangi pria itu untuk masuk ke ruang rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan_?" sambar Naruto cepat.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, memperhatikan wajah kedua pemuda di hadapannya satu persatu yang menunggu perkataannya dengan cemas. "Dia… hampir mati otak."

Tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku. "A-apa?"

Dokter itu melanjutkan. "Elemen petir yang menghantamnya telah menganggu syaraf nona Haruno, sehingga kecil kemungkinan ia akan bertahan hidup."

"Tapi…" Naruto hampir tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Ia sudah melakukan operasi bukan? Mengapa?" Naruto mencengkeram bahu sang dokter keras. "KAU ITU DOKTER! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA?"

"Saya minta maaf."

Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya di lipatan tangan.

"Apa sudah tidak ada harapan?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

Sekali lagi dokter itu menghela nafas. "Kadang, keluarga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sepenuhnya menyadari kenyataan. Kami hanya bisa menunggu sampai keluarga telah merelakannya, sehingga peralatan medis itu bisa segera dicabut."

Sang dokter menggumamkan permisi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruang rawat Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti lelucon, ya. Mungkin saja ada orang yang sengaja menjahilinya. Sasuke mengarahkan matanya ke penjuru koridor, berharap ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan semua ini hanyalah candaan.

Tolong, katakan ini semua bohong.

Harapan Sasuke terlepas begitu mendengar tangisan histeris Nyonya Haruno dari ruang rawat. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah sahabatnya, yang terduduk sambil mengisak pelan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke papan nama di samping pintu kamar Sakura, di situ tertulis jelas nama sang pasien.

Tidak, ini semua adalah kenyataan. Sasuke tertawa pelan, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Setetes air mata keluar dari iris _onyx_-nya.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Air mata sialan. Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari bangunan putih itu, menerobos hujan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden yang dialami Sakura. Belum ada kemajuan sedikit pun darinya, bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Gadis itu hanya terdiam seperti saat ini, terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi jantunglah yang membuat orang-orang mengetahui jika dia masih hidup, raganya masih nyata di dunia fana ini.

Sasuke Uchiha memperhatikan jendela kamar rawat Sakura dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri di dahan pohon taman belakang rumah sakit, seragam anbu masih dikenakannya. Semenjak tiga bulan lalu, sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya untuk menjenguk Sakura sepulang dari misi. Entah mengapa, melihat gadis itu masih di sini, masih di dunia yang sama dengannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit diselipi rasa kelegaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Sasuke sedikit miris. Tuan Haruno tampak menjaga putrinya dengan penuh kasih, sesekali tangannya membelai rambut Sakura. Sasuke tentu belum melupakan kejadian pengusiran keluarga Haruno. Sasuke sangat paham akan hal itu, dirinya yang telah membuat putri mereka seperti ini. Andaikan mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyesalinya.

Ino Yamanaka tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu Kizashi pelan. "Paman, beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

Kizashi menggeleng. "Terima kasih Ino. Tapi biarkan aku tetap di sini."

Ino merasa bersimpati pada ayah sahabatnya itu, ia memperhatikan tubuh Kizashi yang kurus. "Tapi paman belum makan."

"…"

"Ya Tuhan," Ino nyaris berteriak. "Kumohon, pulang dan segera istirahat. Temanilah bibi. Dia hampir sakit, tidak mau makan." Mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

Kizashi tersentak kaget. "Lagi?"

Ino mengangguk. "Apa paman tidak kasihan pada bibi? Ia selama tiga bulan ini hanya makan bubur pada pagi hari, itu pun hanya sedikit," Ino hampir menangis. "Ditambah dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur jika tak ada obat. Tolong, temani dia paman."

Kizashi terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan ke mari malam nanti."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat paman menginap di rumah sakit lagi. Kembalilah ke sini besok."

Kizashi terlihat ingin membantah, sebelum tiba-tiba disela Ino.

"Masih ada aku, Naruto, nona Shizune, juga teman-teman yang lain. Bukan hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tolong, percayalah pada kami. Biar kami yang menjaganya."

Kizashi tersenyum. Ia menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. "Sakura beruntung mempunyai teman seperti kalian."

Ino sedikit tersipu malu, ia membukakan pintu kamar pada Kizashi, membiarkan pria itu lewat. Setelah dirasa Kizashi sudah cukup jauh dari kamar rawat Sakura, Ino menatap sosok orang dibalik jendela.

"Sasuke-_kun_, keluarlah."

Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat Ino yang menatap langsung ke arahnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, sehingga ia melompat dari pohon dan mendarat tepat di tepi jendela.

"Hn, kau tahu?"

Ino mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini ninja, ingat? Aku bisa mendeteksi _cakra_."

Sasuke hampir lupa akan semua itu. "Hn."

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Ino bertanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke seraya melipat tangannya.

"Menjengkuk."

"Menjenguk katamu?" Ino tertawa sinis, "Apa kau belum lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Sasuke tak merespon.

Ino menghela nafas lelah, ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Aku tahu tak ada gunanya jika aku marah padamu." Gadis pirang itu mendekati tubuh Sakura, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu nanar. "Apa kau selalu menjenguknya diam-diam seperti ini?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Ya."

"Harusnya aku tahu," Ino mendongak menatap Sasuke yang masih berada di tepi jendela, lalu tertawa getir. "Mungkin Sakura ingin berduaan denganmu."

Sasuke melipat tangannya, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti.

"Mungkin dia menunggu pangeran membangunkannya, dasar gadis bodoh." Ino berkata lirih, lalu mencoba menggoyang lengan Sakura pelan. "Hei, ini pangeranmu telah datang, _forehead_, bangunlah."

Tak ada respon apapun, hanya suara nafas teratur Sakura yang disambungkan oleh selang oksigen yang menyambutnya. Ino hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, sebelum buru-buru menyekanya dengan tangan.

"Ah, beberapa waktu terakhir ini aku cengeng sekali. Sakura pasti meledekku." Ino berusaha tersenyum. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu berdua dengannya, tolong jaga dia."

Ino menggeser pintu kamar Sakura membuka, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Sehingga yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Sasuke dengan mantan teman sekelompoknya itu.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura di ranjang, langkahnya terlihat ragu. Ia memegang tangan Sakura pelan, terasa dingin, sebelum ia melepaskannya kembali. Sedikit banyak rasa bersalah menyelimuti Sasuke begitu mengingat Sakura seperti ini karena dirinya. Andaikan waktu itu ia bisa menghentikan Madara, andaikan ia cukup kuat untuk melindunginya, andaikan ia bisa mencegah peristiwa itu. Terlalu banyak penyesalan di benaknya, menariknya menuju jurang keputusasaan yang membuatnya menyerah pada takdir.

"Maaf."

Mungkin Sasuke bukanlah pria yang bisa mengatakan segalanya dengan gamblang, yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya secara terbuka seperti halnya Naruto, Kiba atau pun Lee. Ia juga bukan pria romantis yang dengan mudahnya berbicara manis pada orang terkasihnya. Tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, pemuda itu berharap, bahwa hanya dengan sepatah kata, hal itu cukup untuk mewakili segala perasaannya.

_Maaf atas segala yang telah kulakukan untukmu_

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura lembut. Mungkin benar kata Ino, bahwa Sakura sedang menunggu sang pangeran membangunkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berharap, bahwa dongeng itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Sang puteri akan kembali ke sisi pangeran dan mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Tapi sayangnya dongeng tak seindah kenyataan, bukan begitu Sasuke?

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat sedang makan di _Ichiraku_. Tatapannya kosong dan tak berbinar seperti biasanya, ia hanya memutar-mutar sumpitnya tak berselera. Dalam keadaan normal, pemuda itu akan berteriak memesan ramen dan menambah setidaknya lima kali. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sejak Sakura mengalami koma, ia hampir tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Bahkan jika ia tidak mengingat makanan adalah kebutuhan yang paling utama untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, dirinya tidak akan pergi ke kedai sekarang. Mungkin ia akan berada di rumah sakit.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. "Uangnya kuletakkan di meja, paman." Sahutnya malas lalu meninggalkan_ Ichiraku,_ mienya masih tersisa setengah.

Naruto mendesah pelan begitu melewati jalanan Konoha. Semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa saat ini, pemilihan Hokage baru telah diputuskan dengan kemenangan mutlak Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak tahu, apakah ia harus bergembira atau sedih mendengar hal ini. Hokage adalah impiannya, cita-citanya, jalan hidup yang menuntunnya sebagai ninja. Tetapi ketika mengingat Sakura yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit, Naruto merasa tak pantas menyandang gelar tersebut. Hokege macam apa dirinya jika tidak bisa melindungi teman sendiri?

Naruto belum bisa menerima keputusan tersebut, para tetua menunggu persetujuannya untuk menjabat sebagai Hokage paling lambat esok hari. Jika Naruto tidak mengajukan penolakan, maka mau tidak mau Naruto akan menghadiri upacara penobatan untuk dirinya tiga hari lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_." Sebuah suara lembut membuat Naruto menengok ke belakang. Tampak Hinata yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, wajahnya bersimbah air mata. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika melihatnya, apa mungkin Hinata datang membawa berita buruk?

Hinata terengah-engah begitu sampai di tempat Naruto. "Sakura-_san_…"

Naruto menatapnya dengan cemas. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

Hinata terisak, ia menyeka air mata di pipinya. Naruto meraih bahu Hinata, "Kenapa Hinata? Beritahu aku!"

"Dia…" Hinata tersenyum. "Dia sudah sadar."

.

.

Haruno Mebuki menangis bahagia di bahu Sakura. Ia begitu senang sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun melihat putrinya kembali sadar. Wanita itu langsung ke sini begitu mendengar berita bahwa Sakura telah melewati masa kritisnya. _Kami-sama_, terima kasih.

"Ini keajaiban." Sang dokter berkomentar. "Benar-benar mukjizat."

Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, tampak kepayahan untuk membalas pelukan ibunya. "Sudahlah bu, kau menindihku."

Nyonya Haruno tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dirinya sudah hampir menyerah begitu menyadari bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan setelah tiga bulan lamanya. Begitu melihat putrinya sekarang tampak sehat ditambah iris _emerald_-nya yang berbinar-binar, Mebuki merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang ini.

"Oh, sayang. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Nak."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga merindukanmu, bu." Sakura melirik ke arah ayahnya yang sedari tadi tidak berkata apapun, hanya memandang Sakura dari kejauhan. "Jangan cemburu begitu, ayah. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Kizashi tersenyum mendengar gurauan Sakura, ia mendekati gadis merah muda itu kemudian memeluknya. "Apakah ini mimpi?"

Kizashi bisa merasakan Sakura menggeleng di bahunya. "Tidak, ayah. Ini nyata, aku di sini."

Suara dobrakan pintu menghentikan suasana kekeluargaan itu, Naruto tampak berdiri di depan pintu seraya membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat Sakura. "K-kau bangun?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia pura-pura cemberut. "Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku terus tidur, begitu?"

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak salah tingkah, "Eeerr… bukan begitu," Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, sungguh, saat ini ia begitu senang. Saking gembiranya sampai pemuda itu ingin menangis. "Aku… aku senang sekali melihatmu bangun."

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto, ia meninju bahu pemuda pirang itu pelan. "Hei, kenapa kau jadi tampak canggung begitu?"

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, tanpa berpikir panjang dirinya memeluk Sakura, membuat gadis itu terperangkap di dada bidangnya. "Syukurlah, kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku cemas, eh?"

Mendadak yang membuat Naruto tercengang adalah Sakura yang membalas pelukannya dengan lembut. "Maaf. Terima kasih telah menungguku, Naruto."

Naruto terkejut. Dirinya sudah siap menerima pukulan atau penolakan dari Sakura karena telah berani memeluknya seperti ini, hal yang biasa gadis itu lakukan padanya. Bukannya Naruto tidak senang atau apa, justru ia sangat suka melihat Sakura bersikap lembut padanya. Tapi mengapa pelukan ini terasa berbeda?

Naruto mencoba menepis perasaan itu. "Yeah, kau harus mentraktirku ramen setelah ini, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa hanya ada ramen di pikiranmu?"

"Mungkin." Naruto mengangkat bahunya enteng.

Sakura tersenyum, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut indigo di belakang Naruto. "Hinata, kau datang juga?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia memeluk Sakura singkat. "Senang melihatmu kembali, Sakura-_san_."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sang dokter mendadak bicara. "Tuan Haruno, ada yang harus aku diskusikan padamu perihal nona Sakura."

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?" Kizashi bertanya cemas, kini semua mata tertuju pada sang dokter.

Pria yang mengenakan jas putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dia sehat untuk ukuran pasien yang baru sadar dari koma. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan perihal prosedur yang harus Nona Sakura lakukan sepulang dari rumah sakit."

Mereka semua menghela nafas lega, Kizashi mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Apa kau mau ikut?"

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah mengecup dahi Sakura singkat. "Ibu tinggal sebentar ya, sayang."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi bu."

Mebuki tertawa kecil, sebelum wanita itu mengikuti sang suami dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya berkumpul di sini. Matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi diam di pojok kamar sambil melipat tangan, raut wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke sedikit kaget menyadari semua orang kini menatap ke arahnya. Tampak mereka baru menyadari bahwa pemuda raven itu ada di sana. Mereka terlalu senang akan Sakura yang sudah siuman sehingga tidak benar-benar melihat pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Sakura, tampak sangat canggung pada awalnya. Sementara Sakura, seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali akan atmosfir aneh tersebut, malah tersenyum riang. "Kau pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga bulan lalu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan."

Ino memperhatikan interaksi antara dua orang di hadapannya, sedikit gemas juga melihatnya. Ino sadar jika keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu membuat mereka tidak dapat bicara dengan leluasa, khususnya bagi Sasuke.

Ino mendadak menepukkan kedua tangannya keras. "Ah, aku ingin memberitahu teman-teman bahwa kau sudah sadar, Sakura." Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. "Ayo, kalian juga ikut."

Naruto hendak memprotes. "Ino, aku masih ing—" Naruto menelan perkataannya kembali begitu melihat tatapan tajam Ino. "—oh, baiklah."

Naruto merasa tidak rela pada awalnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berdua dalam satu ruangan. Tapi Naruto paham, jika mereka membutuhkan privasi. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka luruskan, mereka bicarakan, melepas keresahan hati yang telah terpendam selama ini.

Ino menarik tangan Naruto dan Hinata keluar, sebelum mencapai pintu, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, seolah memberi semangat. Wajah Sakura memerah melihatnya.

Kini hanya mereka berdua di kamar itu. Angin berhembus melewati jendela kamar, menebarkan aroma musim semi di sekeliling ruangan. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya dan membawa kehangatan bagi sebagian penduduk Konoha. Kadang terdengar suara keramaian dari luar bangunan.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, sesekali melirik pemuda di Uchiha di sebelahnya. Berdua dengan Sasuke membuatnya sangat gugup, mengingat pertemuan mereka tidak dapat dibilang cukup baik. Ya ampun, mereka dulu ingin saling membunuh. Sakura berharap, Sasuke tidak ingin membuhuhnya sekarang, melihat sebilah pedang yang terpasang rapi di pinggang Sasuke.

"Aa…"

"Ano…"

Mereka bicara bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau duluan."

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan matanya ke segala arah, tidak yakin apa yang ingin diucapkan. "Mmm… aku senang kau kembali." Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sakura memainkan ujung selimutnya, "Er, jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Bodoh."

Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau melindungiku, bodoh!" Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. "Aku pikir kau orang yang cukup cerdas untuk tidak bertindak bodoh seperti itu."

Sakura sedikit takut melihat tatapan Sasuke, gadis itu menunduk. "Maaf."

"Maaf kau bilang?" Sasuke menukas kasar, emosinya meluap. "Kau mendadak berdiri di depanku lalu kau roboh. Apa kau mau mati?"

Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan Sasuke meluapkan emosinya.

"Gadis menyebalkan. Apa kau ingin bersikap sok pahlawan?" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Tiga bulan kau koma lalu membuat cemas banyak orang. Dan mereka menyalahkanku atas apa yang telah terjadi padamu."

Sakura hampir menangis mendengarnya. Ia tahu jika dirinya telah berbuat hal bodoh, dan sekarang Sakura harus menerima kemarahan Sasuke. Gadis itu juga tidak mengerti, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat Madara mengeluarkan petir untuk menghantam Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu mati, tidak bisa.

"A-aku…" suara Sakura tersendat.

"Bodoh." Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Setitik air mata keluar dari iris _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan isakan yang mungkin keluar.

"Apa kau puas?" Kali ini Sasuke memelankan nada suaranya. "Membuat semuanya cemas, membuatku khawatir. Apa kau ingin menyiksaku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut, ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa?"

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, Sakura." Sasuke berkata putus asa. Tangannya mengepal sempurna, membuatnya nampak membiru.

Sakura menutup matanya, lalu terisak. Mendengar nada putus asa dari dalam diri Sasuke membuatnya ingin sekali menangis. Bulir air mata menuruni pipinya, ia sangat menyesal sekaligus bahagia melihat Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Hal inilah yang selalu diimpikannya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget begitu menyadari Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Erat. Kedua lengan gadis itu melingkari pinggangnya sementara dahinya disandarkan pada bahunya.

"Maaf." Sakura terisak, "Selamat datang ke rumah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke membalas pelukannya, mendekapnya erat-erat, membiarkan sahabatnya itu bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya.

_Aku pulang, Sakura_

.

.

Sakura nampak terkejut sekali mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa katamu? Kau hokage?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. "Perkenalkan, calon _Rokudaime Hokage_ ada di depanmu sekarang, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Apakah itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lalu menjawab datar. "Hn. Jangankan kau, aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Jahat sekali kau _teme_."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dua sahabatnya, "Sudahlah, kalian berdua," Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di samping ranjangnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat ya. Memangnya kapan akan diadakan acara penobatan?"

"Besok." Sahut Naruto enteng.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat penobatanmu." Sakura berkata penuh harap.

Naruto mengangkat alis heran, "Datang saja, Sakura-_chan._ Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat penampilanku yang keren ini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Percaya diri sekali kau ini." Ia tertawa, lalu nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Tenang saja, kau kan sudah sehat betul. Mungkin keluar dari rumah sakit sehari tidak akan membawa pengaruh banyak."

Sakura cemberut. "Katakan itu pada dokter."

Tepat setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, orangtua Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka membawa makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Ternyata kalian di sini." Mebuki tersenyum ramah, wanita itu meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di meja. "Sakura sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini."

Mebuki mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Naruto, Sasuke. Terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura pagi ini."

Naruto mengangguk canggung. "Tak apa-apa kok, bibi."

Sasuke tersenyum sopan. Hubungannya dengan orang tua Sakura mulai membaik sejak anak mereka sudah kembali sadar. Sepertinya Sakura pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada orang tuanya—Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan gadis itu—sehingga membuat Kizashi maupun Mebuki memperlakukannya seperti teman-teman Sakura yang lain.

Kizashi membuka suara. "Ibumu memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat sup ini, Sakura." Pria itu membuka rantang yang dibawanya, lalu membuka penutupnya. Tampak sup kacang merah yang masih hangat.

Sakura melebarkan matanya antusias. "Wow, kesukaanku." Sakura mangambil mangkuk yang disodorkan ayahnya. "Sepertinya enak."

Naruto menyingkir dari samping ranjang, membiarkan Sakura dikelilingi keluarganya yang hangat. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, memperhatikan bagaimana akrabnya keluarga kecil itu.

Sakura nampaknya menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kedua sahabatnya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. "Kenapa kalian berdiri saja di situ? Bergabunglah dengan kami."

Mebuki menoleh, lalu wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku juga membawakan supnya untuk kalian berdua, kemarilah Nak."

Mereka berdua tercengang, sebelum akhirnya Kizashi menarik kedua remaja itu bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

Naruto sudah menambah makanannya sebanyak tiga kali, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu keheranan. Mebuki membereskan rantangnya yang kosong, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil.

Setelah menandaskan mangkuknya yang ketiga, Naruto berkata dengan puas. "Aaahhh, kenyangnya."

Sasuke mencibir melihat tingkah Naruto. "Nafsu makanmu mirip sekali dengan babi."

Naruto mendelik, "Apa katamu?"

"Tidak.

Naruto menggerutu jengkel. Kizashi menepuk Naruto keras sambil tertawa. "Nafsu makan yang bagus, nak."

"Terima kasih, paman." Naruto nyengir lebar, senang ada yang membelanya.

Sementara itu Sakura memperhatikan perilaku ibunya yang sedang membersihkan sisa makanan. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Eeerr, ibu?"

"Hmmm?" gumam Mebuki, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari rantang.

"Bolehkah aku melihat upacara penobatan Naruto besok?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas. Berharap sang ibu akan mengijinkannya.

Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Tentu saja boleh."

Sakura menatap sang ibu tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, menurut dokter kau sudah sehat, Sakura. Menurutku tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin keluar besok."

"Ah, terima kasih Ibu." Sakura melompat dari atas ranjang rumah sakit dan memeluk ibunya kencang. "Aku bahagia sekali."

Sang ibu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura, "Sama-sama, sayang."

Kizashi yang melihat adegan tersebut pura-pura mencibir. "Jadi sekarang kalian mengacuhkanku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari kecil menuju Kizashi dan mencium pipinya. "Aku juga sayang ayah kok."

Kizashi tertawa, pria itu mengelus-elus rambut putrinya. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini?"

Mebuki berniat menggoda Sakura. "Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak menyadari? Putri kecilmu ini sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang."

Kizashi mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Nyonya Haruno itu tertawa geli. "Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti," Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang bisa membuatnya begini?"

Sakura melotot lebar. "Ibu." Sakura nampak salah tingkah, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Mebuki terkikik geli.

Naruto mengawasi pemuda raven di sebelahnya, pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat semburat tipis di wajah Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dasar anak muda. Ia menyenggol pinggang Sasuke dengan sikunya.

Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan, "Apa?" Sasuke bertanya sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto bersiul-siul, menghiraukan delikan tajam Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke masih bergelut di kasurnya ketika suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi paginya. Pemuda itu berdesis jengkel, menyambar kaus biru dongkernya dan memakainya—ia memang terbiasa bertelanjang dada ketika tidur.

Sepanjang koridor rumah Sasuke terus menggerutu jengkel, mengutuk siapapun yang telah berani menganggunya. Seingatnya ia tak membuat janji hari ini.

Sasuke menggeser pintu depan, dan pemandangan dihadapannya membuat mata pemuda itu terbuka sepenuhnya. "Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum riang, "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejutnya.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang akan menemaniku melihat penobatan Naruto?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan hal tersebut, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tahu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti akan aku beri tahu. Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tertawa geli, ia mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah kembali. "Ya ampun, kau bau sekali."

Sasuke mendengus, "Salah sendiri datang sepagi ini."

Sementara Sasuke membersihkan dirinya, iris _emerald_ Sakura bergerak lincah menyusuri setiap sudut rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

Ah, sungguh. Rumah itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak empat tahun lalu. Perasaan familiar menyergapnya begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah. Di dindingnya tertempel beberapa bingkai foto, dan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar pada dinding tengah, di bawah simbol kipas merah. Dipandangnya foto keluarga yang menjadi daya tarik utama rumah itu. Keluarga sang pemilik rumah. Sang Uchiha.

Dulu sekali, Sakura pernah berharap. Suatu hari nanti, gambarnya akan terpajang di kediaman tersebut. Ia akan mendampingi Sasuke, memiliki keturunan Uchiha kecil, dan mereka hidup bahagia. Sakura mencemooh dirinya sendiri, benar-benar konyol, eh?

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering menangis? Sakura buru-buru menghapusnya.

Langkah kakinya membawa Sakura ke bagian dapur, gadis itu berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia menggeledah lemari penyimpanan bahan dan juga kulkas. Sakura mendengus kecewa ketika yang ditemukannya hanyalah setumpuk tomat, tidak ada daging, sayur, bahkan buah lain pun tidak ada.

Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya yang masih bertelanjang dada, ia berjalan menghampiri ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memasak." Jawab Sakura tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke belakang, matanya terfokus pada penggorengan.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu membuka kulkas, lalu mengambil sebutir tomat dari sana dan langsung memakannya.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tahu. Tapi siapa yang mau memakannya?"

"Kau."

"Apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas sebal. "Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengangggu pagimu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke di belakangnya. "Ka—" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, Sakura reflek menutup matanya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Pakai bajumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran, "Aku memang seperti ini. Biasakanlah dirimu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi kau harus mengerti kondisi waktu dan tempat, _Baka_! Ada seorang gadis di rumahmu dan kau masih tidak memakai baju?" Sakura masih menutupi matanya.

"Tak masalah. Tidak akan ada yang mau menerkamku."

Sakura menggerutu jengkel, "Diamlah dan cepat pakai bajumu atau kubuang semua tomat di kulkas." Sakura mengancam.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan gadis itu.

Sakura sedang menaruh nasi goreng di meja makan ketika Sasuke datang dengan kaos birunya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Sasuke memperhatikan masakan yang dibuat Sakura. "Kenapa hanya nasi goreng?"

"Salahkan tuan rumah yang tidak mempunyai bahan masakan lain." Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sakura. "Kau tidak makan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyendok nasi goreng ekstra tomatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kemudian mulai menguyah.

Sakura mengawasi ekspresi Sasuke, berharap masakannya akan pas di lidah pemuda itu. Baru pertama kali ini dirinya membuat makanan untuknya, setelah sebelumnya ditolak ratusan kali oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendesah pelan ketika mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rasa apa ini?"

Sakura membelalak.

"Apa kau menambahkan racun tikus ke masakan ini?"

Sakura meringis, "Apa rasanya tidak enak?"

"Jika tidak enak aku tak mungkin memakannya."

Sakura melipat tangannya jengkel, "Kenapa kau tidak mengakui kalau masakanku sangat enak?"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, ia menyodorkan sesendok makanannya ke mulut Sakura. "Buka mulutmu."

"Apa?" Tepat ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memasukkan nasi goreng tersebut ke dalam mulut Sakura. Gadis itu cemberut, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menelannya.

"Tidak buruk kan?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau kau ingin menyuapiku, kau seharusnya bersikap sedikit romantis." Tukas Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang romantis," Sasuke berkata sinis. "Kau bukan kekasihku." sahutnya enteng sambil melanjutkan makan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Gadis itu menopangkan dagunya sedih, nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Jika begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pintanya parau tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia menoleh ke arah gadis di depannya. Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke di meja makan, menautkannya dengan jemarinya. Ia mengenggamnya lembut. "Maukah kau? Hanya sehari saja," Pintanya lirih. "Jadilah milikku, Sasuke_-kun_."

Bibir Sasuke terasa kelu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Permintaan Sakura terdengar sangat aneh baginya. Hanya satu hari? Mengapa?

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia dapat melihat _emerald_ Sakura yang menatapnya penuh harap. Pemuda itu balas mengenggam tangan Sakura erat, "Tentu."

.

.

Ternyata Sakura megajaknya ke sebuah kuil yang letaknya agak tinggi. Cukup lama juga mereka sampai di sana. Sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan nama tempat itu berderak-derak tertiup angin. Kuil ini tampak sepi, mungkin karena letaknya agak bersembunyi.

Rumpun-rumpun bambu bergoyang terkena agin—seakan mengucapkan selamat datang. Berada di kuil ini seperti berada di dalam kedamaian yang amat sangat. Hanya ada beberapa orang pengunjung selain mereka.

"Kau mengajakku ke kuil?" Sasuke bertanya tidak percaya. "Aneh sekali seleramu itu."

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar komentar Sasuke. "Jangan begitu." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke depan kuil. "Tahu tidak? Katanya jika kita melempar koin ke dalam sini, maka harapan kita akan terkabul." Sahutnya gembira.

"Kau percaya?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" katanya membela diri. "Ayo, kau juga berdoa."

"Hei, mengapa aku juga—"

Tapi dia tak menolak. Beberapa keping uang logam dimasukkan dan lima menit kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam doanya masing-masing. Khidmat. Bersamaan dengan selesainya doa, mereka berdua berpandangan dengan mata bertanya, apa doa yang tadi dipanjatkan pasangannya.

"Apa yang kau doakan?" tanya Sakura, setengah meledek. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berdoa juga."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar celotehan Sakura. "Sesuatu yang penting, aku rasa."

"Kau pasti tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku."

"Memang."

Seorang biksu tua mendekati mereka, membuat keduanya terlonjak. "Selamat datang," sahutnya ramah dengan nada yang agak terpatah-patah. Matanya menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya. "Jarang ada orang yang mau ke sini, mungkin karena letaknya terlalu jauh." Katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Apa kalian berdua pasangan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

Kakek itu mengangguk-angguk paham, "Aku tahu. Kalian cocok sekali."

Lagi-lagi lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura yang sedikit lebih pendek daripadanya. Mata tuanya memerhatikan kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali." Nada suara kakek itu sedikit tercekat. "Kalian adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan."

Keduanya tercengang.

"Saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing." Sang kakek menepuk bahu Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sakura, lelaki itu tersenyum sedih. "Tidak apa, jangan takut."

Sakura memandangi wajah tua itu, sama sekali tak ada pandangan mencela darinya. Sebaliknya, wajah itu tersenyum dengan damai. Tatapan mata teduh yang seolah menyelami dua pasang mata mereka.

Sakura membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih."

Kakek itu mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi, lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa.

"Mengapa kau berterimakasih?" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan pertanyaannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa." Sakura menatap kepergian kakek itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat pelantikan Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di atas gedung Hokage, wajahnya berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Impiannya telah tercapai, semua penduduk Konoha telah mengakuinya. Diam-diam Sasuke mengakui, Naruto benar-benar berubah. _Kau melakukannya Dobe._

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dari atap rumah sakit seraya tersenyum senang. "Naruto, dia hebat bukan?"

"Hn."

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke balkon, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Mata Sakura terbuka, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Senang ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hidup damai di sini," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, melihat-lihat pemandangan desa. "Aku ingin sekali selamanya seperti ini."

Sasuke diam.

Mengetahui Sasuke tidak berkata apa pun, Sakura melanjutkan. "Melihat Naruto mencapai impiannya, menyadari kau di sini, di sampingku…" Sakura meneteskan air matanya. "Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa lebih bahagia dari ini."

Sasuke benar-benar takut sekarang, sedari tadi Sakura telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimengertinya.

Sakura mengerjap kaget begitu Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik dirinya mendekat dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan pundak gadis itu—menghirup aroma _cherry_ dalam-dalam.

"Katakan padaku kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"…"

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi pemuda itu seraya tersenyum masam. "Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya pelan. "Aku… aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu."

"Sakura—"

"Aku senang kok, aku bisa berada di sini bersamamu," Sakura berkata lirih.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengenggam tangannya lembut, seakan menguatkan. "Sakura, tolong, jangan—"

Sakura mendekatkan ujung hidungnya dengan Sasuke, lalu pandangannya melembut. "Bisa menjadi kekasihmu, menghirup aromamu, melihatmu sedekat ini, seperti mimpi saja bukan?"

"Tolong katakan, kau tetap di sini Sakura."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon…" Sasuke berkata parau, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Katakan kau tidak akan pergi."

_Meski itu hanya kebohongan, katakanlah._

_Emerald_ Sakura berkilat sayu, ia mendongak menatap sang pemuda dalam. Punggungnya bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. "Aku janji, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Sakura menarik nafas dalam. "Aku di sini."

Meskipun Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan resah. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, seakan ada beban berat yang menghantamnya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sakura, aku…"

Hangat hembusan napas Sasuke menyapu kulit wajahnya, Sakura merasakan ujung hidung pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya. Sakura refleks memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan gadis itu akhirnya menyerah untuk melawan perasaannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Tangannya kini berpindah ke dada Sasuke, merasakan detak jantungnya di sana, sama kencang dengan miliknya. Kemudian ia berjinjit, menekan kepala sang pemuda agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melepaskan diri begitu menyadari kebutuhan oksigen mereka. Kedua remaja itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih."

Sasuke menutup matanya, menempelkan dahinya pada kening Sakura. "Tolong jangan katakan kau akan pergi lagi, Sakura."

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk. "Aku di sini."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan perasaan resah. Padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi mengapa perasaannya seperti ini? Firasat tidak enak mulai menyelimutinya, mengingat perkataan Sakura siang tadi.

Tidak, Sasuke. Dia sehat, dia baik-baik saja, dan dia berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Ya, Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengapa langkahnya begitu berat untuk menjauhi bangunan itu? Sial. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbalik arah, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

Sasuke berlari sepanjang koridor, nafasnya semakin sesak begitu mendekati ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat. Pemuda itu mendobrak pintu kasar.

Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sakura terbujur kaku, kain putih menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Haruno Mebuki menangis histeris di samping ranjang Sakura.

"A-apa?"

Dokter yang menangani Sakura tampak menghela nafas menyesal. "Dia meninggal ketika kau baru saja pergi, Tuan."

"T-tapi, mengapa?"

Sang dokter menjelaskan, "Pembuluh darah nona Haruno telah rusak, menimbulkan kematian mendadak."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia berteriak. "Kau dokter bukan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencegah hal ini?" Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, matanya berkali-kali berubah warna menjadi merah sebelum kembali menghitam.

Pria itu menunduk. "Maaf, itu di luar kuasa saya."

"Brengsek." Sasuke meninju dinding di sampingnya, ia berlari ke arah ranjang Sakura. Lalu membuka kain penutupnya, ingin melihat wajah yang selama ini berada di sisinya. Sasuke menangis, benar-benar mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak mempedulikan ego yang selama ini membayangi pemuda itu.

Mengapa terasa sesakit ini? Mengapa saat pemuda itu menemukan kebahagiaannya malah dirampas secepat ini?

Mengapa tuhan tak pernah adil untuknya?

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan.

Mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus diterimanya. Ia dulu meninggalkannya dan sekarang akibat yang harus diterimanya.

_._

_._

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N **: Happy birthday, Rima-chan. Maaf kalo hadiahmu seperti ini T.T Nggak tahu kenapa sekarang moodnya bikin SasuSaku angst mulu, huweeeee. Mana chapternya panjang pula. Mmm, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Sakura bisa mati, itu karena udah takdirnya #ditimpuk maksudku, sering kan ada kejadian begitu? Bangun dari koma, sehat, terus meninggal. Singkatnya bangun cuma untuk ngucapin perpisahan gitu XDD hehhe :p Nggak tau kenapa lagi mood aja bikin Sasuke tersiksa :p

Mind to review?.

.

.

02 Desember 2012

Shisylia-chan


End file.
